1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to binding devices and more particularly to an improved binder and a book binding method by utilizing same.
2. Related Art
A conventional binder is shown in FIGS. 1 to 4. A rectangular hard cover 10, in its extended state, comprises a lengthwise central adhesive 12 formed on its central portion 11. A plurality of sheets of paper are placed on either half portion of an inner surface of the cover 10. Fold the other half portion onto the sheets of paper. Next, hold the cover 10 in an upright position prior to inserting a lower portion thereof into a U-shaped slot 21 of a binder 20 to rest on a heating element 22 on the bottom of the slot 21. Next, activate the heating element 22 to melt the adhesive 12. Next, wait for a predetermined period of cooling time. Finally, remove the bound book from the binder 20.
However, the prior art binder suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the slot 21 has a limited width. Thus, multiple book binding is not possible. Further, a person may have to use one hand to hold a book to be bound having a thickness less than the width of the slot 21 in an upright position prior to activating the heating element 22 for binding (i.e., the width of the slot 21 is not adjustable for accommodating books of different thickness). Thus, the need for improvement still exists.